gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Tom
__TOC__ Archive Hope you don't mind, but I've archived your talk page. :) -- iLan (XD • ) 13:21, October 4, 2014 (UTC) BAWSAQ Problem As I am trying to get the most out of the assassiantion missions in GTA V, it does not want to let me buy Stocks with Michael, what could the problem be? Matt Seay (talk) 21:57, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Beta Releases Hello Tom. Can you help during my "Beta Releases" edit?. I add more Beta stuff from VC & III, but they always get removed!. Can you please help?. Rename Hello, could you rename some pages? Davis Avenue instead of Davis Ave, Strawberry Avenue instead of Strawberry Ave, LS24 instead of LS 24 and Del Perro Restaurant Plaza instead of Del Perro Plaza (Restaurant). Also, Las Lagunas Blvd. should be deleted, since all the info is in the Las Lagunas Boulevard article. Thanks! DocVinewood (talk) 15:09, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Staff Hey Tom, don't you think the staff is inactive a bit ? The admins have gone dark, has made a couple of edits recently but did not answer messages on his talk page. Except the Patrollers, only you and Ilan are active, and two admins is not enough in my opinion. What do you think ? [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 07:15, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Alright. Could you issue a block to this user ? He is the 10th sockpuppet account of a same guy that's been causing edit wars on this Wiki, and insulted me, Smashbro8 and AndreEagle17. I asked Ilan to do it but he probably missed my message. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 16:59, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Exactly :) [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 17:05, October 11, 2014 (UTC) User There's a disrespectful user , could you do something about it ? Thanks. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 18:06, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Hai I'd like to talk with you on chat when both you and I are available on the same time. -- iLan (XD • ) 12:34, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Antagonists Thanks for removing Molly Schultz from the Antagonists list, I didn't find her that bad, she is just a "minor" antagonist and don't deserve to be in the major antagonists list (Talk) 20:36, October 15, 2014 (UTC) IMO a character that deserves to be antagonist for GTA IV would be Vlad, HE is a true antagonist, what do you think? (Talk) 20:47, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Report I think you'll find the IP address of this user is not the same as the real one but is probably likely to be one of two that should now be permanently IP blocked from this wiki at least. Smurfynz (talk) 09:43, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Demotion Hi, me and Smashbro8 were talking about opening a demotion request for Cloudkit01 on the RfP page, but Ilan said we should talk to you first. So, what do you think about it ? PS: I saw that Sean created a new account, "Smurfynz 2", if you see it, please block him as soon as you can. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 10:20, October 20, 2014 (UTC) : You can find the reasons here. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 17:02, October 20, 2014 (UTC) ::: Of course. Smashbro8 already attempted to reason him, and it ended up with Ilan giving a warning to Cloudkit (see here). We don't hate the guy, but personally I think there are users like Smurfynz, WildBrick or AndreEagle17 that deserve the spot more than him. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 17:14, October 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Well, no we haven't. We thought Ilan's message would be enough. ::::: If you do not support the demotion, I can understand that, but you can at least leave him a message. Explain him a couple of things about what Smashbro mentioned (such as checking his talk page, and also that his talk page is not made to answer other users, this is also why other users do have talk pages). [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 17:36, October 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: Alright, thanks for doing this :) [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 17:51, October 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::: Still have issues with this user adding unverified BETA elements and irrelevant content (see here for an example), and edit warring. Thanks for taking care of this. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 20:36, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey just a minor thing I noticed a minor error in your profile it says"I'm also''' and''' Administrator on the Sleeping Dogs Wiki, and The Godfather Wiki." in place of an you typed and just saying and not wanting to be a smartass karanmd (talk) 12:16, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Another SeanSiew sockpuppet impersonating other users User impersonating me this time, trying to vandalise user and talk pages. I have reported to Wikia staff (along with his dozen other IDs). Please, tell me, is this guy actually being smart enough to have multiple IPs because that would really be a surprise to me. Smurfynz (talk) 09:42, October 21, 2014 (UTC) User Hey, I have this user who's been adding to the Penris page. First time I gave him a warning, but he repeated. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 21:40, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for taking care of this. But now this user is adding nonsense in the Emerald Isle and Catalina pages. 21:28, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Taken care of. Wiwang Could you change "WIWANG" and "WIWANG Tower" to "Wiwang" and "Wiwang Tower"? I named the company in capital letters looking at its logo, but I think it's more correct and looks better without them. Also, a GTA Online race is called "Wiwang Park", which proves this is the correct form. Thanks! DocVinewood (talk) 18:44, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Complaint I have a little complain about a user named RainingPain17 undoing my edits for the Entity XF page for performance. I have valid proof for the car being faster than 240 mph, and he keeps changing it. Here is the valid proof for the vehicle from my XBOX Screen. Image What a Shame That it took my tantrum and departure to get some action. You might want to take care of his sockpuppet while you are at it, just in case. Thanks, and bye Smurfynz (talk) 21:00, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Daytime running lights page Hey Tom, I was talking to Smashbro8 right now, we had the idea of recreating the Daytime Running Lights page, which was deleted some time ago by LS11sVaultBoy, but we think that the feature is quite relevant for the game, as is the Door Ajar Chime and the Horns, it's not only about the vehicles' headlights that can't be turned off while driving them, it's also about the neon lights that appeared in Chinatown Wars and in the enhanced version of GTA V, this can be seen in the Zentorno article, what do you think about we recreate the page? (Talk) 18:47, November 5, 2014 (UTC) I know, the reason for the deletion was that the page was "irrelevant" while three patrollers and me found it relevant enough, but we want a page for the DRLs and 'the neon lights, the DRLs page was my motivation to create the Horns page, I think it is as relevant as the Door Ajar Chime page (Talk) 19:28, November 6, 2014 (UTC) There was a 3-1 arguement for keeping the article so I mentioned it to Tom (the administrator) and he took it down immediately. I think there shouldv'e been a vote at least as there was a 3 for yes and only 1 for no. Leo68 (talk) 22:44, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :If the majority deem it relevant then it should be allowed, so go ahead and recreate it. Tom Talk 17:53, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::@AndreEagle 17 and Leon Davis : I'd rather make a vote again to ask the current community about it. 17:57, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::In the vote, it has been suggested to make a Vehicle Features page for DRLs and Neon Lights & the door chime. So, should I make it or should I recreate the DRL page, with info for neons as well. Leo68 (talk) 21:59, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::I think that's a good idea. You may as well recreate the DRL page since it has the info for that already, and then add the info for the other stuff to it. I can rename that page and delete the old ones. Tom Talk 01:05, November 8, 2014 (UTC) User:Mclovin12045 This user has been removing content from pages. Exemples can be found here and here (both the "Death" section and the character sentence exist on 90% of the pages. We, of course, warned him, but his only response is to remove the warnings from his talk page (he already attempt to wipe the warnings he received). 18:43, November 6, 2014 (UTC) hey i was just wondering about one of the image policies. is it violating image policy to save a screenshot from Rockstargames.com, then add it onto this wiki? Sockpuppet Remember 123johnpaul ? Well, there is a new user here named Liquid4life, and on this edit, the name "123johnpaul" appeared next to his sig. Smashbro told me about it and his (Liquid4life) first reaction was to say "I am not his sockpuppet" (+ an emoticon as he likes), and removed the "123johnpaul"here. I'd say we've uncovered another sockpuppet. 22:06, November 10, 2014 (UTC) :Another sockpuppet...A user named Joanathan6506 has been banned a while ago by Thomas0802 for violating the image policy. He has made his second sockpuppet account. 12:46, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Welcome It may be a dumb question, but why don't we use this as a welcome message instead of the (short) usual one ? 15:01, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :I'd like that. Instead of a short and not-so helpful message getting a large welcome message with more indications looks better. 19:43, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Claude Speede Already blocked two times for edit warring. Regularly adding unsourced Beta content. I recently left him a message to tell him to provide source not to get his edits reverted, but nothing works; I reverted one of his edits and he still put back his unsourced content. Needs to be dealt with. Thanks. 16:00, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Actually Rain, he's been blocked three times already, now he really needs a indefinite block, no more wiki for him (Talk) 16:03, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Be aware that he'll create a sockpuppet account, just to resume his ineffable ways of adding unsourced beta-related edits. Just a heads up. '"Don't worry,-- --'it's only collateral damage."' 05:43, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Sure. I may not be able to track his IP, but I can keep an eye out for him, making similar edits, even though others will be ahead of me. "Don't worry,-- --'it's only collateral damage."' 01:46, November 17, 2014 (UTC) KJB http://gta.wikia.com/Auntie_Poulet?diff=prev&oldid=713739 Still hasn't got the message. 12:01, November 17, 2014 (UTC) New editor Hi Tom, I'm a little confused with this flash new editor the Wiki is using. I haven't used it much yet so I'm still learning the ropes. Is it still possible to attach a link with a different wording in the text of the page - similar to how it was done in the old editor? For example, can have a link to "Cluckin' Bell" appear as "chicken restaurant" on the page? Enigma24 (talk) 23:12, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Welcome http://gta.wikia.com/MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user?diff=467016&oldid=466944 Ilan once attempted to add it (I noticed there was already a community discussion a while ago about it, and the result was positive), but reverted it for some reason. If you intend to put it, tell me first because I have made a shorter/cleaner variant, that might be better (if you want to check it, it is in the bottom of my sandbox. Thanks. 08:27, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :I have added an image to make the message look like "less empty". We can obviously pick another one but I think adding an image to the template is much better. PS: User:UnregisteredSexOffender has a rather inappropriate username. 08:04, November 22, 2014 (UTC) ::I made this, it's a few screengrabs from GTA V artworks that we might use for Welcome messages. If you think one fits well, it's all yours. 16:37, November 24, 2014 (UTC) User This user is causing vandalism, please block him for good (Talk) 02:53, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Hmm This look like 123johnpaul, doesn't it? Check his contribs, they are very johnpaul-ish. 14:05, November 23, 2014 (UTC) It's one of 4 possibilities, JP being one of them, but he wasn't my 1st choice. Smurfynz (talk) 21:46, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :Who do you think it is? Tom Talk 23:29, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :I didn't really dig too far, but when I saw him join and virtually the 1st thing he did was: http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Icompletedthegameinamonthguy?diff=prev&oldid=712267 and create an underage template, my spidey senses started tingling :) Also check his Club Penguin history compared to a couple of other recent nuisances (XP/RS). JP is certainly a possibility though, based on timings (block vs join) Smurfynz (talk) 23:37, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :Having now dug a little deeper, I would tend to lean towards JP after all. :) Smurfynz (talk) 02:03, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :Hook, line and sinker, too easy. Thanks Ilan for unlocking the bait (although I do have valid edits to make tomorrow). smurfy (coms) Vote: How old is Michael? 13:16, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Parent Page Hi Tom, This is Knakveey from Wikia's Community Dev team. With your permission/help, we were hoping to put up a ParentPage on this particular wiki. Here is an example of a very thorough ParentPage. However, it can be as simple as this template. This will probably take up to an hour to do if you follow the simple template. I'd prefer that you or one of your admins do this if possible, since they know more about the series. Otherwise, I'm happy to do the work myself. Let me know if this will be ok with you and here is an FAQ in regards to what ParentPages are. Thanks a bunch, Knakveey (talk) 22:42, November 24, 2014 (UTC)Knakveey Michael age vote on his talk page Hey Tom. There is a vote going on about how Michael's age should be presented on Michael's talk page. Go check it out for yourself, and a vote would be appreciated. Maybe even spread it out to a more visible page rather than the talk page, like on the main page. Thanks ;) DrewieStewie 23:58, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Voting is pretty clear-cut at the moment. smurfy (coms) Vote: How old is Michael? 07:26, November 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Ohhh, sorry for the late reply; missed your message. Anyways, nope, there is no reason for why this template isn't used as the welcome message; if I remember correctly, we voted in favor of it. However, I tried to put it as the welcome message once or twice, but it didn't appear. Maybe we should ask from Dodo. It is more or less his forte, after all. -- iLan (XD • ) 13:21, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Thanks for the welcoming message. I appreciate it a lot. :) IDanny (talk) 15:20, November 25, 2014 (UTC)